


Light Of My Eyes

by wearestardust



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/pseuds/wearestardust





	Light Of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millihelenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millihelenic/gifts).



  



End file.
